Stutter
by eternalshiva
Summary: She hadn't been joking when she told her Major that they needed to get to the Normandy ASAP when they reconciled, but he purposely said to take things slow.


**Stutter**

_by eternalshiva_

_**Disclaimer**_ - Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2 is not my property, but is the property of Bioware and the writers who created them. It is not the intention of this fan fiction author to participate in financial gain through this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Timeline**_- Right after the Sanity Check date with Kaidan on the Citadel. PWP, just have to get all the Shenko feels out and Tumblr fandom is full of crazy ideas, especially Siribear BB.

Thank you Jolly for the beta!

* * *

><p>The walk from the café to The Normandy was longer than she remembered. Shepard frowned, wondering why that was, exactly. She looked over her shoulder and eyed the Major who was closely following her. Their eyes met and he gave her a soft secretive smile.<p>

Ah. Yes. That was why.

The anticipation of rekindling their relationship from a two and half year break – she paused, _that's not right... was death really considered a break or a break-up...?_ Not that it mattered she concluded, waving the thought away. Either way, death had a funny way to sort of... end things – badly.

She looked away from Kaidan, trying to focus her attention on the bleached whiteness of the Citadel walkway, but it wasn't working. Yes, the sheer anticipation of his promises, the words he had alluded to during his insistence to eat a steak sandwich, instead of allowing her to drag him back to the Normandy, had done something to her psyche and her perception of the time continuum was all backwards – not that she had been any good with physics at any point in her life.

_I'm lying,_ she corrected herself mentally, the whole _Adept_ thing had made her a nerd in the mass effect fields but it was more along the lines of '_how-can-I-make-that-explode-harder_?' and nothing along the lines of '_how-does-that-work-and-how-can-I-apply-that-in-life?'_

Well, Kaidan would have disagreed whole-heartedly. He always praised her ability to come up with surreal solutions with her ability. She glanced at him again, he was focused on the fountains below as they walked, seemingly relaxed – she recalled his fascination with them from a few years back, stating how they were peaceful. She felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips as she slowed her walk and allowed him to catch up to her. Noticing the change in pace, he turned his gaze to her, a brow rose slightly wondering what exactly she was up to.

Her fingers brushed against his and he smiled – the kind of smile that was meant only for her and her heart flipped when he entwined his fingers with hers. She felt at ease instantly, as though the world had been off its axis and it only realigned itself once Kaidan Alenko had strolled back into her life.

And he certainly had _strolled_ in.

She could still remember seeing him at headquarters; she had been struck dumb when she had recognized his voice. It had taken everything in her to keep looking forward when she walked by him to see the defense council, but the way the ensign was fanning herself as she spoke to her friend about the major's _assets_... The pang of jealousy that took a hold of her made her want to double back and take a glance.

In fact, inviting him back on the Normandy had been one of her most brilliant ideas if she dared say so herself. She smirked, recalling the moment itself where he walked ahead, unaware of her... assessmentKaidan squeezed her hand lightly, dragging her out of her musings.

She could still feel the tingle of his kiss on her palm.

He let go of his hold on her hand as they approached the Normandy. Shore leave and work were two different things and they were both professional soldiers who were keen aware of the difference. Although she was sure regs were thrown out the window when the Alliance blew up in the Reaper attack.

She did, however, notice that the Major had been far more relaxed about all the rules and regulations since their parting. Maybe Mars had seriously changed his perspective on things and living life to its fullest, especially when it came down to your old-lovers.

Funny how flirting with death made you see things in a new light. She snorted at her own small ironic epiphany, she was just happy he could finally see the big picture instead of just the symbol she had worked under. The Normandy's doors silently slid open, allowing access to the inner decontamination chambers. They both stepped aboard in unison, shoulders slightly brushing against each other. She glanced sideways, catching his eyes, and took in a liberal eyeful.

She blushed, he grinned.

Shepard clenched the particular hand that had his lips imprinted in her memory, trying to distract herself from the pleasant feeling. But it was hard with the Major standing next to her in the decontamination chamber, shoulders squared and hands neatly tuckered behind his back.

She hadn't been joking when she told her Major that _they needed to get to the Normandy ASAP_ when they reconciled, but he_ purposely_ said to _take things slow_. Which included watching him eat... slowly.

Her brain and libido were in agreement: those lips were complete torture.

_Damned steak sandwiches_, she murmured bitterly, they weren't even that good. She was pretty sure they were made out of Verren. She tried to glance away, but she noticed him licking his lower lip - distracting her.

And now... now she was dealing with _this_. Not that she minded... there had been far more troubling things in the galaxy than figuring out how to get Kaidan Alenko in her bed post-haste. Like Reapers putting an end to all life as she knew it, but this was something that was currently _more_ pressing – well, that she could justify to herself... quietly.

His profile still made her heart skip a beat. The years had been kind to him, she happily noted. The slight gray that touched his hair at the temples enticed her attention; the strong line of his jaw invited her gaze to linger which she obliged greedily.

_"I want to take my time,"_ his voice still rang in her ears, but denying her only made her need him more. She was still looking at his lips when they twitched slightly and curved at the corner.

"Like what you see, Shepard?" Kaidan asked, casually. The commander blinked in surprise, quickly averting her eyes from her current obsession to his smouldering gaze. _Was that even a look?_ She wondered, pressing her lips together in thought. Yeah... it was definitely a look Alenko bore well. He smirked when she shrugged, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Always have," she quipped without missing a beat. Kaidan's brows raised slightly, surprised to hear her say such a thing out-loud.

"Have you, now?" His voice was full of mirth, amusement danced across his lips and Shepard only blushed deeper. Thankfully, the decontamination terminated with a timely _beep_ that shifted the thick sensual silence out of the doors and into the cockpit when they opened with a quiet yawn.

Shepard took the lead, stepping out with the full intent to greet Joker, but she was sorely disappointed when she found it empty. She narrowed her eyes, remembering she had allowed shore leave while they restocked. So... it was just her and Alenko on the ship.

This wasn't boding well.

There was no distraction to keep her mind on the right track; it was desperately pulling hard towards stripping the Major and ignoring his insistence on _taking his time_.

She snorted.

"Guess it's just the two of us." The husky sound of his voice struck her stupid for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess so." She looked over her shoulder before turning, but he was too close and she bumped square into him. He grabbed her forearm, steadying her.

"Careful there, Shepard."

_'He's making fun of me.'_ she narrowed her eyes for a split second, he knew exactly what he was doing with all that _smouldering_. Shepard tried to pull her arm back, but there was a tingle on her skin. Their biotics hummed in unison for a moment and she had trouble focusing. That was the trouble with loving another biotic; it was hard to ignore the vibrant memories that involved them.

"Thanks," her hand pressed against his chest, lingering. Her lips curved into a smirk before stepping away and heading towards the CIC.

Two could play that game.

As Kaidan watched her walk away, his eyes gingerly fell to the curve of her ass. He grinned - she had no idea what she was instigating. The blue energy flickered faintly, wrapping itself around him as he followed Shepard across the CIC to the elevator.

She could feel the hum of Eezo crackling between them, her own effect fields retaliating, protesting under her tight control. Shepard sensed his eyes on her back, she slowed her step and swung her hips just a little more. She tried not to shiver once the feel of his biotics spiked.

She looked over her shoulder casually, feigning confusion. She spun around and stopped, gazing at the Major. Her eyes trailed the outline of his narrow hips and slowly moved across his well defined abs under the tight blue BDUs.

She hummed appreciatively, shamelessly.

"Ma'am?" Kaidan straightened under her obvious and delightful scrutiny, her gaze lingered at his lips as he let a flicker of biotic energy run across the soft skin of his mouth.

Shepard blinked.

His lips curled slightly - she always did have a thing for the glow of his ability. He let out another small, more aggressive flicker of energy. This time it tinted his eyes, turning them from brown to blue. She bit her lower lip and her own aura flickered to life. The hair on his arms rose as though there was a thick electric current between them.

Shepard swallowed.

"Uh…" she intelligently replied, his eyes watched her patiently, but it was difficult to see past the blue energy licking every naked bit of flesh he had exposed to her. Shepard shut her eyes tightly, pinching the bridge of her nose in an effort to keep her mind from wandering into places she was tirelessly keeping under control when the Major was around her.

"Kaidan, didn't you say you wanted to take your time with…?" She couldn't look at him, he was pulling at her, enticing their powers into a dance they'd often practice in the past. Biotic foreplay was her favourite past time on the Citadel and she'd nearly forgotten the feel of it over the years.

This was a welcomed reminder.

"Yes ma'am, I did indeed say I wanted to take my time." Kaidan's voice was low, the huskiness of it rumbled against her last bit of self-control. She peeked through one barely opened eye lid as she massaged the bridge of her nose. His aura was wrapping itself around his entire body, quite openly.

Thank god there was no-one on the CIC. She shook her head, frowning at him. "Well, you're not help-"

"I never said I wanted to take my time with our relationship, Shepard." He murmured, hitting that octave that made her shiver. He gazed at her, his biotics flared again and the smoky aura reached across the space between them.

"…Oh?" The cool feel of the energy slipped across her arm, forcing her own power to flare. She bit her lower lip unconsciously, Kaidan raised his brow slightly at her reaction - she was trying to keep herself calm but he wouldn't stand for that. Not after all these years spent grieving and waiting for her to forgive his stupidity.

"Hmm," he answered as their powers pulled at each other, rattling her teeth, "I just wanted to eat my sandwich." Another tug, this time she felt her body move forward - she resisted but he saw her slight shiver in anticipation. _Some things don't change much_, he concluded. "I'm going to take my time rediscovering…" Kaidan took one step closer, Shepard felt his energy thicken around her, and her movements became sluggish at best.

She smirked. Was he using _Stasis?_

"Everything there is to know…" he let his lust take control of him, while goosebumps chased the flicker of energy wrapping itself around her. He took another step towards the immobilised woman - he gazed at her lips, her chin raised slightly at an angle in defiance and suddenly she couldn't move. Kaidan stopped, mere inches from her. His finger traced the curve of her jaw, his eyes never leaving hers - making sure she wasn't uncomfortable with his play.

He was worried for nothing. She chuckled, brow raised in question, but the faint blush that adorned her cheeks only encouraged him to keep going. He knew she could easily break out of the stasis if she disagreed, it wasn't strong enough to keep Commander Shepard trapped.

Without any hesitation, he closed the gap between them. One hand gripped the back of her neck and touched the skin carefully before his fingers entwined themselves in her hair. His gaze dropped to her mouth and before he could finish his hushed whispered murmur, his lips brushed her teasingly.

Shepard's breath hitched at the sensation, her heart stopped and she almost didn't hear him say _about you again_ before he captured her mouth with his own. He released the stasis almost immediately, Shepard's lips opened wide to let him in.

Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, tightly winding him against her. She stepped backward as Kaidan led her to the edge of the CIC consoles. Her buttocks hit the metallic frame and she felt his hands firmly grip her thighs, pulling her up to sit on top of it. He felt her legs wrap around his waist, her ankles locked themselves behind his lower back while she nipped his lower lip with her teeth, eager for his attention.

He groaned as his lips crashed against hers. His tongue invaded her mouth with purpose and his one free hand slipped down her side. He let his fingers scratch the length of her body and she let out a hiss against his. Her mouth felt bruised, their teeth grazed each other in hurried want. Shepard's fingers slipped over his shoulders, caressing the back of his neck before grabbing a fistful of hair and gently tugging. She could feel his smirk against her lips, but he knew exactly what that tug meant.

Rolling his hips against her, she shuddered - his erection nestled against her heated sex and she moaned into his mouth before biting his lower invading lip. He broke the kiss and dipped his nose against her neck; his wet tongue chased her heart beat, nipping at her jugular with shiver inducing pinches. Shepard gasped at the sensation, he had never been this forward before, and she was pleasantly surprised to approve of this aggressive streak.

"Kaidan -" she tried to sound coherent, but only a strangled moan came out of her mouth when one of his hands slid across her thigh and slipped in-between them, his index flicked across her hidden clit. Her head rolled back, eyelids fluttered shut.

_Oh_... it had been too long since she'd felt him touch her. Fantasies had done him no justice.

"W-w-we need to..." another lick successfully shut her up, but this time she sensed him flare and her N7 hoodie shifted against her body. Her eyes snapped open, surprised.

"Are you stuttering, Commander?" he mumbled - she couldn't even huff indignantly so she replied with a strangled sound. He smirked.

Kaidan looked up, his lips still firmly tasting the length of her jaw - another spike of his aura and her shirt slid open, the zipper still intact but would probably never work properly again. Her arms slowly let go of him against her will, surrounded by his energy. Shepard watched him, mesmerised as his brow knitted in concentration.

"Are... are you using _biotics _to strip me, Major?"

He grinned. "Maybe."

"That's a tad unconventional for biotics use. Do your students know about this little trick?"

He laughed, shook his head before nipping her collar bone - another small gasp escaped her. "No, ma'am. I don't think they would have approved of my... teaching methods."

"Oh..." she shivered when his stubble rubbed against her skin while he kissed her tenderly, "I... can certainly agree with that."

Kaidan dipped his face further down; his lips grazed the top of her breasts that greeted him from her tank-top. One sleeve pulled freely, the other followed but Shepard distracted him with her unchecked moan as the energy of his biotics stroked her sensitive skin.

"In fact," she moaned again when his tongue delved between the available valley of her breasts, "don't show this to anyone." She freed herself from the hold of his biotic around her arms, reaching for his head; she pulled his face up from her chest and hungrily delved her tongue into his mouth, embracing him.

He grunted in approval, his fingers digging at the hem of her pants to touch her but her stubborn streak was in full force and she refused to give him an inch to gain access.

Kaidan chuckled, savouring the moment.

"We really... need-" she moaned again when he rolled his hips just right in retaliation to her denial. He hit her sensitive spot while his fingers moved expertly across her hips, thighs and stroked her clit. The thing that had her undone was how he was carefully using his biotics to add just the right pressure to make her see spots.

"We need to what, commander?" he purred in her ear, his lips barely touching the shell. Shepard couldn't think clearly – he was exuding sex and lust. Shepard couldn't understand what was going on, the feel of his lips on her skin, the hum of his powers against her own were far too distracting.

Suddenly, Kaidan stilled. Shepard almost sighed in relief - she could think again.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Shh." He turned his face towards the closed CIC door that separated the cockpit and decontamination room from them. She followed his gaze and stilled, listening – she couldn't hear anything. "Wha-"

_Beep_

He kissed her quickly, gathered her up against him, her legs wrapped around his hips as he hastily made his retreat to the elevator. "Someone's coming through, and I doubt they'd want to see their commanding officers fraternizing on the CIC consoles." he mumbled while seeking the elevator button with one hand, Shepard leaned away, her back pressed against the wall and she deliberately rolled her hips against his barely contained erection. Kaidan lost his grip for a moment, eyes screwing shut in a last attempt to keep control.

"True, but my top is on the floor, Kaidan." She whispered before she gave him another roll of the hips. He groaned, his hands squeezing the round underside of her ass. The elevator doors opened, forcing them to stumble in haphazardly, slamming Shepard's back into the back wall of the elevator.

"Ouch!" she grunted out, seeing the small room double for a moment. Kaidan's face twisted in a sympathetic grimace, the force of the bump was absorbed by his own knuckles.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry! I didn't-" Kaidan lighten his grip to let her down, to check on her head but Shepard only tightens her hold, her eyes narrowing.

"Kaidan Alenko," she warned. He stilled, his gaze meeting hers in worry, "don't you dare let me down or I will punch your ass through the elevator." His eyebrows couldn't have shot up higher if they tried.

Shepard decided it was best to distract the man instead of allowing his inner medic take over; her fingers grabbed the collar of his snug shirt and pulled his face close to hers. She gave him a heated look that promised him that she wasn't about to lose him to his worry wart ways over a silly bump on the head.

"Now where were you with that little trick?" she mumbled in the midst of capturing his lips in a kiss. He paused for a moment, seriously trying to remember the conversation.

"Trick...?"

"You know..." she flared her biotics, her brow knitted momentarily as she tried to figure out how to pull his shirt out of his pants. It was a feeble attempt, then again, Kaidan had always been the more refined and technical biotic between them.

"Oh... _that_ trick."

Shepard grinned. "You're awful coy, Major, for-" her thoughts couldn't finish, his fingers had slipped under her tank top, flesh meeting the curve of her breast and his thumb flicked over a nipple. The elevator was suddenly filled with blue light, the pressure unleashed in the privacy of the small contained room as it moved up the floors to the captain's loft. Shepard shuddered openly as Kaidan carefully used his aura to pull her top from her body, but it had the adverse effect of making her acutely aware of her arousal.

She wanted to consume him; she needed to feel him under her skin. She started to claw at shirt, itchy to feel her breasts against his chest, but he wouldn't comply. He nipped her pulse point with his teeth and she shuddered openly. She felt his lips pull back in a grin, but she couldn't care less at this point – he had started to grind against her again.

She captured his earlobe, nibbling - he groaned, his fingers digging deeply into the covered flesh of her ass, forcing her to rub against him. The discarded tank top floated to the floor as the elevator stopped at the designated floor. Kaidan moved backwards, careful to avoid tripping over the loose cords and hardware that hadn't been properly put away during the escape from earth. He reached for the door's controls and stepped through into Shepard's cabin.

"Lock down," Shepard huffed out the command, listening for the tale-tale beep of the electronics following her orders. She was becoming slightly out of breath from kissing, her body trembling every time his hands brushed her skin. They didn't make it far, she felt her back hit something behind her, he let go of her legs and broke off the kiss.

His touch lingered, a ghostly embrace of the biotics surrounded her - Shepard hissed desperately when the twist of his blue aura distinctively tugged at her pants. She sensed his control wavering for a moment, his concentration broken once she whispered his name affectionately.

Her need was clearly evident, she was shaking slightly, her cheeks flushed and her lips were swollen from his kisses, but Kaidan wouldn't cave to these visual cues, he'd been thinking about doing this for years - he chuckled before pulling at his biotics again. The button pops off her pants and falls to the ground.

He stopped, almost embarrassed that he screwed that up but Shepard laughs as it rolls across the floor and under her desk.

"That was sloppy, Alenko," she murmurs, his lips brush against her own teasingly, but they never made contact - he flares aggressively, instigating her own powers to respond to his demands. Shepard gasps at the sensation of their auras slipping against each other.

He's watching her, she meets his gaze and can see the love there, the surreal feeling that this is really happening hits them both at the same time.

"I guess I need more practice, ma'am" he whispers, lust evident in the slow deliverance of that promise. She doesn't know how to reply - or more along the line that she couldn't. Something stopped working inside her head.

It may or may not have something to do with how Kaidan's body was flush against hers. She certainly wouldn't put it past her inability to provide a coherent sentence with the fact that one of the Major's hands was firmly gripping both her wrists above her head, trapping her mercilessly against the cold walls of her fish tank.

At his mercy.

_His biotic mercy_ she corrected herself.

He shifted, his lips distracting her again while one leg firmly wedged itself between her thighs, pressing against her heating sex. She bit her lower lip, trying to control the urge to moan, but she knows that she's in a losing battle when she feels his lips move again, nipping the flesh of her cheek.

There was nothing slow or delicate this time, not like their first night together. There was desperation between them, a thirst to touch and feel each other after such a long absence and she wasn't going to deny the feeling any longer. She cried out when he bit her shoulder, melting the shock of it into unbridled passion.

His lips devoured her neck, her collar bone - his biotics flared again and her pants dropped to the floor. She couldn't touch him, her hands still trapped above her head and she shifted impatiently, whimpering as his thigh rubbed against her sex, her underwear being the only thing saving his BDUs from a wet spot that would be difficult to explain.

"God damn it, Kaidan." Shepard huffed in frustration, he had her completely immobilised, he had complete control and she was reeling from a sensory overload. He ignored her, his tongue slid across her jaw, his teeth nipping at the flesh and suddenly she had enough.

She flared her own biotics, pushing him back - releasing herself from his grip and he stumbled back. She bit her lip in need, shoving the major against her desk, knocking data pads to the floor in her hurry. Kaidan's eyes darkened with lust when she mounted him, forcing him to lie down across the desk. Her fingers grabbed his shirt, pulling it upwards over his head. She greedily explored his chest with her hands; her lips kissed and tasted the skin before she allowed herself to come up for air.

"Kaidan," she whispered, trying to get his attention for a moment by rolling her hips, his erection nestled between her legs in the confined of his pants - she smirked when he rolled his eyes, groaning. She was wet; she felt swollen and needed to fill the void he had created six months ago.

"Baby, you can show me your ability to knock me off my feet me with your moves later," another slow deliberate rub had both of them groaning in need, "but right now that's not what I want." She brought her lips to his, kissing him heatedly, tasting everything he would offer her.

He watched her raise her lower body from his, her mouth still occupied his while her hands had moved between them, undoing the buttons quickly. He wiggled under her as she used her hands and feet to pull down his pants and removed them, his boxers followed helplessly and landed in a heap on the floor.

"What do you want?" his voice was strained, cracking with pleasure as she stroked his freed erection - the feel of the hot skin against her own brought on a whole new level of lust. The tips was slick, her fingers rubbed the knob gingerly while she licked her lower lip. Her mouth had gone suddenly dry. She hadn't realised how much she had missed him until then, the intimate contact between them, the sounds of their love coming to terms after such a long and dedicated wait, they deserved this moment of reconnection.

Shepard pressed her lips against his ear and whispered "I need you to fuck my brains out. I don't even care if my panties are hanging off my ankles and you still have your boots on." She slid his tip against her slick entrance, teasing him enough that his eyes almost glossed over with want. "You can make all the slow love you want after, but I need you inside me - immediately."

"Is that an order?" he smirked, his words made her laugh – he used the same sentence when she demanded he kiss her the very first night they bunked together.

"Yes, as commanding officer of the Normandy, it's an-"

Kaidan didn't need to be told twice, she yelped in surprise when his body flushed bright blue. His aura expanded to lift them off the desk and he swiftly carried Shepard to the bed, his gaze held hers without breaking it once. He carefully laid her down; she spread her legs while he settled between them. She frowned a moment in concentration and there was a sudden ripping sound.

Kaidan looked down, between them and laughed. "They can't hang off your ankles love, if you rip your own panties off that way."

"You're taking too long," she complained before wrapping her legs behind his thighs, her hands immediately groping his well defined behind and pushed him forward. The tip of his erection slid against her wet labia, she sighed wistfully as Kaidan leaned down and captured a wanton nipple in his mouth – he licked in small persistent circles that made her arch her back, mashing her breasts against him.

Kaidan pushed inside her slowly, torturously slow at first trying to ignore the overwhelming pleasure of sliding against her wet and warm walls. She tightened her vaginal muscles to feel every inch of his erection fill her. She spoke his name softly, a whispered promise that almost pushed his undoing. His body tensed, taunt under the pressure of pleasure - forcing himself to ignore the need to let himself be taken in by her impatience.

She wouldn't hear of it. Her hips moved against him, her hands slid across his back, trailing every muscle that moved and from his ass to his shoulders. The sensation was overwhelming when she began to lose control of her biotics - they pulled at his own, begging for him to stop paying attention to the pace he was determined to keep.

Shepard was moaning, her nails digging at the skin of his back - she was struggling with herself, but Kaidan was moving swiftly inside her. His slow pumping had become an all-out war with her hips. She met every thrust with her own urgently.

Her back arched under him, her breath hitched with a strangled moan as the coil in her belly tighten with every move Kaidan possessed her with. He whispered her name, one arm slipped under her bottom, pulling her even closer, his thrust deep. His other hand grabbed hers, which was curled against the bed sheets and squeezed it tightly.

Sweat slicked between their bodies as they became frantic - she scratched his back, he let out a moan that made her toes curl. She could feel his body tightening, readying for release and she felt herself tumble further over the edge with that knowledge.

Without warning, her orgasm tore through her in a rush that surprised her. She yelled out, Kaidan moaned her name as he thrust steadily and deeply, her hand was being crushed as he pulled her closer to him and suddenly came just as quickly as she had.

He collapsed, his torso crushing her smaller frame while his breath sounded harsh in her ears but she didn't mind. Her fingers traveled up and down his back slowly, relishing the feel of him inside her while one hand nestled itself comfortably against his butt.

Yeah, she could get used to this.

Kaidan sighed, lifting his head finally after a few moments, smiling. Shepard raised a brow, wondering what had him so amused.

"So much for taking my time." He kissed her tenderly, "Sorry about that, I wasn't exactly mister stamina there." She smiled against his lips and shrugged.

"I was never patient."

"Heh." Kaidan gazed at her, smiled again, amazed he had her in his arms once again after all this time. Love really did amazing things and he wasn't about to waste this second chance.

"Shepard, I love you."

She smiled, kissed the tip of his nose and sighed, "About time you figured it out."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
